


Хозяин Чёрных Гор

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sculpture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: «А на подходе к Чёрным Горам любого встречают охраняющие их чудовища, формой напоминающие скелеты драконов. Но опасней чудовищ – их хозяин...»Чжан  Исин – как лучший как фанкаст на Хэ Сюаня… Но не совсем :)Форма челленджа: панно из цветной бумаги, стилизация
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Хозяин Чёрных Гор

**Author's Note:**

> в качестве исходников для работы взяты тематические рисунки драконов из гугла, настольного календаря, промо-фото и кадры из клипа «LIT»


End file.
